


once and for all

by nonbinaryvamp



Series: In The Aftermath [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Vampire David, Werewolf Jack, crutchie is never inherently mentioned but he's there, fantasy monsters, he kills his parents, siren spot, the chance is murder, this focuses of David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryvamp/pseuds/nonbinaryvamp
Summary: He stayed silent the entire night, waiting for his parents to dismiss Les.“David, would you like to join us for our evening walk?” Esther asked.'This is your chance!' That voice in his head screamed.





	once and for all

**Author's Note:**

> Murder! So much blood! What the fuck, me!  
> Not a single reread or edit. I'm so sorry.

David practiced his plan thoroughly, yet the malice of a misstep still lingered in his mind. He would dress nice, like a prince. Then he'd take his place as the heir to the clan, just under his parents. By the time anyone found out about him, they'd be dead in the water, and David would be back at the vigilante camp he shared with the other vampires, werewolves, witches, and so many others. The boys all at the rally with Jack kept them out of his way for a while, at least long enough to get dressed in old formal attire and slip a small silver dagger into his shoe.

He was well on his way by the time the rally really commenced, and on the journey he imagined Jack- in all his werewolf glory- standing raised above a sea of outcasts and protectors alike. The vigilante crew took in anyone, and most of the human protectors were standing by them through their mission.

No, through Jack's mission. To protect thousands of monsters and to stop decades of fighting between packs and clans. Jack didn't have a pack, other than the crew. He didn't have anyone to let go of or try to convince, so he took on the role of leading.

David had a family, and a clan he had abandoned. He was the heir to that clan, and ran away to join a vigilante group against them. The flaw in his plan came to light then. What if they didn't believe him? They could easily kill him on sight, there would most likely be a bounty on him or at least a warrant for his whereabouts.

His breath speed up and he stilled, the panic a great reminder to calm himself and begin more preparations.  _ His name? _ David Jacobs.  _ Age? _ 17\.  _ Type of monster? _ ‘The feared vampire, the blood sucking demon, the immortal monster who lurks in the woods,’ say most werewolves.

David could almost hear Crutchie’s quick remarks and Race’s enthusiasm. Spot’s smirk, Romeo’s grin, Albert and Specs’ terrifyingly innocent smiles. He missed all of them, but this was something he had to do without interference.

As well as a clear head. So he pushed those thoughts aside, stumbling into the clearing before the Jacob’s Clan’s small base. They weren't the largest clan, but they held some of the most important people in vampire society. When Esther and Mayer were dead there would be outrage. A fight to rule, people creating their own groups to rise like the tide against whatever cause they fight. The thought seemed all too familiar, so David marched on.

As he neared the small path he recited his words.

_ I am David Jacobs. I wish to be integrated back here and take my place as rightful heir. I will speak to my family before any single decision is made. _

It was mortifying, making his way back through the place he had one called home. And to kill- his ancestors are practically rolling in their mortal graves. This could so easily backfire, and yet he neglected focus, allowing his thoughts to drift back to the rally, and he wished he had told someone. Anyone. As long as they could find his body. 

There's no way to know if you'll make it out of here alive.

* * *

Jack had wanted David to come, asked him daily and even had the other boys ask him too, but he still insisted on staying to watch over the camp. Most likely to just be alone, or feed. It wasn't unusual, but his support would have been good for all of them.

They chose to ignore the topic and trek on, to the small town with one road near the edge of the city, the abandoned theatre coming into view as they pulled over a hill, and the silhouette of hundreds of others in the distance urged them to speed up.

The moment the rest of them noticed the crew drawing near, they all rioted. It continued as the few of them ran forward, and Race and Albert almost tackled Spot and Elmer.

“Whoa! Whoa! No one kill anyone just yet! We haven't even talked.” Jack spared a glance at the teens before making a beeline for the ghost-owner of the establishment, Medda.

“Hiya, Jack. Don't suppose you've got any of those forest drawings on you this time?” She pulled him into a soft hug, her hat and skirt rustling in the wind.

“No, sorry Miss Medda. I forgot to grab my book before we headed out. Next time I'll remember, I promise.” Jack turned back towards the bustling groups of teens. “Have they caused a mess yet?”

“No, of course not! That boy in the red- Spot, is it?- has been keeping them all under control. A bit like magic.” She chuckled.

“He's…” Jack’s throat was suddenly dry.

“A siren? Oh honey, I know. Haven't heard a voice that sweet since the Beauties left. You heard what happened, right?”

Jack shook his head no, body still angled off the porch and towards the groups.

“They joined a circus, wanted to travel and expand their act. Of course I urged them to. You don't live forever, y’know.” Jack recognized the look on her face, and could tell it meant he needed to take that advice.

“I suppose it's time for you to lead them. You'll do great. You can all come inside whenever-”

A crash came from inside, followed by a string of melodious cursing. Medda turned back and paused, waiting for the ruckus to stop.

“Maybe… Stay away from the rehearsal spaces.” She grinned at Jack, shaking his shoulder a bit before swaying back inside, despite her feet never touching the ground at all.

“Hey boys! Gather round.” Jack yelled.

He propped himself up in the banister and took in the sight.

This would be hell.

* * *

They actually let him in. David was still amazed, but instead of wandering through old streets, he was standing in a large room filled with guards and five ‘thrones.’ Two were empty. David vividly remembered Sarah dying, running away with a werecat named Katherine and finding both of their bodies strung up by someone else the next day.

Les was sitting as far away from their parents as possible, the remorse of bad memories obvious on his face. 

His parents were feigning shock and happiness.  _ The precious Prince had returned! Yay! _ But David stood stoic in the middle of the room, watching the guards against the only entrance cautiously. They had refused the court that was supposed to be held in these scenarios, and had instead decided he'd be welcomed back with no issue.

So David resisted the urge to just kill them there and sat at his Mother's side, wishing Les were a bit closer and not across the room.

The cold silver in his boot made him shudder, the conversation between his parents resuming as he made no effort to return the courtesy or joy.

He stayed silent the entire night, waiting for his parents to dismiss Les. 

“David, would you like to join us for our evening walk?” Esther asked.

_ This is your chance!  _ That voice in his head screamed, the knife burning against the flesh of his ankle, as the walking had given it the space.

It wasn't a good burn, like the thrill of the kill or of Jack slipping into their room late at night. It was the knowledge of two soon-to-be homicides, of his own parents. It probably should have hurt more, because it was then, at the end of the hall, that he slipped it out of his shoe.

His parents stood in front of him, continuing their conversation with the simple ease of those who've spent their life using a silver tongue for what they want. That's why they needed to be dead. There would be chaos following their deaths, the fighting between vampires and werewolves could easily be stopped by all the ‘Newsies' stepping in 

And so David stepped further forward, and with one quick movement, brought the knife around and onto his father's neck. The knife cut deep from the pressure, the silver causing the flesh to bubble like it had touched acid. It made the wound lethal for a vampire, but didn't cauterize on contact.

He heard the gasp and promptly took a quick step sideways as his father’s body fell backwards, tossing the knife to his left hand before bringing it down directly in the juncture of his mother’s shoulder and neck where she turned. She wobbled, but it wasn't enough, so he ripped the knife back out and pushed it through her back, directly into her heart. Both kills happened quickly, fluently, and neither victim saw his face in the process.

There was blood everywhere, and David took a second to watch as it stained their clothed and the white carpet a deep scarlet. He cleaned the knife against the flooring and slipped it into his pocket. It was a bit earlier than he planned but he should leave a clue to his whereabouts, strictly for Les, and begin his journey back to his real home.


End file.
